The Chosen One Chronicles: Hand of Destiny
by ml101
Summary: Is it really the will of the Force for Obi-Wan to be sent to the Agri-Corps? Or will Qui-Gon finally regain his senses? 3rd in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars where Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Greetings everyone! So here is the third installment of the Chosen One Chronicles. This is more or less based on the Jedi Apprentice Novel, The Rising Force. And it's okay if you haven't read it or anything, I'll be changing a lot of what happens in that novel to coincide with the timeline of CoC.

This first chapter is short, so please forgive me. I've been re-thinking some things. Anyway, the second chapter will be up in three weeks. Again, sorry in advance.

Notes from the previous story/chapter:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side occurred in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY.

*Obi-Wan is chosen as a padawan when he was (will be) 5 standard years old.

*Owen is Obi-Wan's younger brother.

*Cliegg Lars is Obi-Wan's uncle.

*There are three important Jedis chosen by the Force. The Chosen One, The Power Wielder and the Dark Phoenix (Prophecy can be found in the last chapter of Origins)

*Obi-Wan shares an apartment with Qui-Gon Jinn because the Temple creche is full of initiates. (Mace Windu has two younglings living with him and his apprentice Depa)

*Obi-Wan started sharing an apartment with Qui-Gon when he was two years old. In Vision, Obi-Wan was already three and had been living with Qui-Gon for a year already.

Summary: Is it really the will of the Force for Obi-Wan to be sent to the Agri-Corps? Or will Qui-Gon finally regain his senses? 3rd in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars where Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One.

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan Kenobi clutched the training sabre in his hand tighter. He was currently training for the light sabre tournament which will take place in a matter of days and Master Yoda, he's training instructor (also the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order) was drilling him and some other younglings who will participate in the tournament, hard. As Master Yoda kept reminding Obi-Wan, if a Master did not choose him after the tournament, given the circumstance that the Jedi Temple is too populated with initiates, then he will be sent to the AgriCorps on Bandomeer.

For the current exercise that Master Yoda had planned for him, Obi-Wan was blindfolded and his training sabre was already ready in case of anything that will happen. Master Yoda had simply instructed that he put on the blind fold and wait.

And wait he did. Along with thinking about his future because out of everything, Obi-Wan really wanted to become a Jedi. He didn't want to be famous like the master he shared an apartment with (another consequence of the over populated Temple, initiates living with Masters). Master Qui-Gon Jinn was a famous Jedi who was considered a Grey Jedi or Jedis who have a tendency to break the rules. But nevertheless, Master Jinn gets the job then when a mission was handed to him and he's been a very good negotiator with different problems that have arisen in the Galaxy.

Obi-Wan sometimes hoped that Qui-Gon could be interested in taking him as a padawan learner but he knew it was hopeless. Master Jinn had promised himself he wouldn't ever take another padawan, not after what happened to his previous padawan, Xanatos, who had turned to the Dark Side of the Force.

Obi-Wan's final hope was the upcoming Light Sabre tournament. If he could show the masters what he was capable off, one of them was bound to pick him as a padawan!

He was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed motion from behind him and then a sound of a gun firing brought him back to his exercise. He easily deflected the bolt aimed at him and all that followed after. Obi-Wan continued to deflect blasters aimed at him for a good 20 minutes when Master Yoda finally called him to stop.

The five year old took off his blindfold and saw that the last deflect of blaster bolt caught the droid itself and destroyed it.

"Did very well, you did." Master Yoda said, hobbling towards him. "Ready, you are."

Obi-Wan sheepishly smiled at the compliment. He really didn't know how to respond to praises when directed to him. He always felt like he didn't do all that well and that he lacked skills in many things. Master Skyla kept telling him that he just needed more confidence.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied, as he bowed down in respect towards the master. "I hope ...well..."

He let the thought wonder as Master Yoda nodded in agreement.

"A padawan, you will be." Master Yoda replied, motioning for both of them to leave the training area. "Will of the Force, it is."

Obi-Wan just nodded but in all honesty, he had resigned himself to the AgriCorps. He could still aid the Jedi and the Galaxy from there, just not what he had dreamed of doing but at least he could still help. And out of everything that's what really matters.

* * *

"Any chance I'm staying to see Obi-Wan's tournament, Mace?" Qui-Gon asked the Jedi Master as they walked towards the Jedi Council's meeting room. Qui-Gon had just returned from a mission and his briefing was in a few minutes.

Korun Master Mace Windu smiled and pat Qui-Gon's back reassuringly. "I'll put an argument for you, Qui-Gon. You've been getting mission after mission for the past standard month already. You need a few weeks off."

"Thanks," Qui-Gon replied. Truth be told, he had been very eager to see the youngling he shared an apartment with holding a lightsabre. He was never present whenever the masters and knights tutored the younglings with the light sabre and he was very curious on how Obi-Wan was doing. The young boy was a very eager learner and a very talented boy from what other masters kept telling him.

"You do know what the tournament is for Qui?" Mace asked his friend. "You might just miss your chance."

Qui-Gon's face remained plain. The upcoming tournament was participated in by most Jedi Initiates. It was there that masters who were looking for potential padawan learners scouted for the right candidate. The standard age for participating in the tournament was five until twelve years of age. It would be Obi-Wan's first year of participating.

Masters wouldn't dare take a five year old as a padawan already but the tournament helps them see which Initiate has potential and which don't. It's a way of Masters to mark their prospective apprentices and making sure that other masters stay away from their chosen youngling.

Obi-Wan on the other hand was a different story. A lot of masters had already shown interest in the young boy, given his exceptional performance in class and his strong Force signature. They didn't care that Obi-Wan was currently sharing an apartment with a master already.

Qui-Gon's closest friends have been urging him to take Obi-Wan as a padawan already. But the Jedi Master would always be as stubborn about it. Qui-Gon had an apprentice before and things did not go well. Xanatos had turned to the Dark Side and left his master no longer thinking he was capable of being a master.

"Look Qui," Mace began but the Grey Jedi raised his hand to stop his friend from saying anything further.

"I am not having this argument again, Mace." Qui-Gon simply said, not meeting his friend's gaze.

"But—"

"Obi-Wan deserves a true capable master, Mace." Qui-Gon stated plainly. "And that is not me."

"Yeah right." Mace retorted as they had reached the Jedi Council's meeting room. "You'll swallow yourself in grief again when that boy leaves your side and you know it."

Qui-Gon remained silent as they entered the Council's quarters. He didn't let Mace know it, but what he stated was true. He'd hate to see Obi-Wan go and be off with another Master but he couldn't let the bright light of the boy dim because he was the boy's master. He wasn't worthy to be Obi-Wan's master and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Totally forgot to upload this chapter last week since I had already started writing Chapter 3. Anyway, thanks for all the positive feedback from the first story.

I'd just like to clarify that this is loosely based on two Jedi Apprentice books, The Rising Force and The Dark Rival. Again you don't need to read any of them to understand this story. (Actually if you've read them please don't kill me for all the changes I've made.)

Notes from the previous story/chapter:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side occurred in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY.

*Obi-Wan is chosen as a padawan when he was (will be) 5 standard years old.

*Owen is Obi-Wan's younger brother.

*Cliegg Lars is Obi-Wan's uncle.

*There are three important Jedis chosen by the Force. The Chosen One, The Power Wielder and the Dark Phoenix (Prophecy can be found in the last chapter of Origins)

*Obi-Wan shares an apartment with Qui-Gon Jinn because the Temple creche is full of initiates. (Mace Windu has two younglings living with him and his apprentice Depa)

*Obi-Wan started sharing an apartment with Qui-Gon when he was two years old. In Vision, Obi-Wan was already three and had been living with Qui-Gon for a year already.

Summary: Is it really the will of the Force for Obi-Wan to be sent to the Agri-Corps? Or will Qui-Gon finally regain his senses? 3rd in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars where Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One.

Chapter 2

Qui-Gon had intentionally risen earlier so he could have a small chat with the youngling he was sharing an apartment with. He had been on a mission for the past couple of days and was dying to spend some of his off time with the young boy. Yesterday, Qui-Gon wasn't able to see Obi-Wan at all for he was caught up with the Council Briefing of his previous mission.

In all honesty, Qui-Gon wanted to see how the boy was doing. After all, Obi-Wan was participating in his first ever light sabre tournament, Qui-Gon remembered when he entered the tournament for the very first time. It was there that his mater, Master Dooku, saw interest in him and afterwards took him as a padawan learner.

A stir in the Force told him that Obi-Wan had awaken for the day and was preparing for yet another day of training for the tournament. He was about to make breakfast when the initiate exited his room.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon greeted, he was seated on the dinning table, studying a few mission reports.

"Good morning, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan greeted as he made his way towards the kitchen of the apartment. He took a bite out of a fruit he had grabbed and proceeded towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Qui-Gon called out.

"Sorry, master." Obi-Wan said turning to face him. "Master Yoda had instructed me to meet him at the training bay as soon as I had woken."

"Is it for that blasted tournament?" Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan nodded. "Obi-Wan you're five years old, nobody expects you to win the entire thing. You have a few more years before you need to worry about being chosen as a padawan."

Obi-Wans' eyes darkened and he shifted his gaze to the floor. Qui-Gon sensed a sort of dread coming from him.

"That's just it, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said. "Master Yoda said that due to the numerous initiates in the Temple, it's my one and only year to participate. If a master doesn't take me as a padawan learner after the tournament, then I won't be a Jedi."

Obi-Wan lifted his face and smiled at Qui-Gon. "But it doesn't really matter, I mean I can still help out even if I'm sent to the Agri-Corps. I'd best get going, Master Jinn. It was nice seeing you again."

The young boy bowed his head and rushed out of the apartment. Qui-Gon wanted to mentally kick himself for what he had just said to the boy. Any self-confidence that Obi-Wan had must have gone out the window when Qui-Gon said that nobody expected him to perform well.

He couldn't help but feel angry towards Yoda's decision to send some of the young initiates to Agri-Corps already just because the Temple was getting over populated. Qui-Gon shook his head and made himself some breakfast. He needed to talk to Mace about this and maybe try to convince him not to let Obi-Wan go through with the tournament.

* * *

"Actually it's only Obi-Wan," Mace said, when Qui-Gon had met with him and Tahl at the Temple gardens.

"What?" Qui-Gon exclaimed. "Why?"

"You try asking him," Mace replied. "Every time I do, he keeps saying the same thing. 'Will of the Force, it is.'"

"It is not the Will of the Force that a kid as talented as Obi-Wan be sent to the Agri-Corps." Qui-Gon replied. "You have to agree with me on this, Tahl."

The female Jedi who remained standing as the other male Jedis sat on a bench, weighed her options before looking Qui-Gon in the eye. "I agree but that does not mean I am willing to take Obi-Wan in as an apprentice. He's talented, yes. But he's too young. He's just five standard years old."

"Again, you try saying that to Master Yoda." Mace argued. "I've been trying to tell him to get Obi-Wan out of the tournament. Besides, that other Initiate, Chun, was it? He's been teasing Obi-Wan and he's in the tournament for sure seeing as he's seven years older. He'll surely humiliate the kid."

"I'm sure Obi-Wan can duel circles around Chun." Tahl said. "That kid's bad news ever since I saw him. He'll need a Master like Yoda to straighten him out."

"Keep saying things like that and he'll end up with you," Qui-Gon teased and Tahl glared at him.

"You haven't seen this kid Qui." Tahl began. "The minute I saw him the connection wasn't that of apprentice and master, it was pure seething. That boy is annoying, proud to the core."

"I shudder at the thought of him being a Jedi," Mace added. "I mean him going out and fixing disputes around the Universe? Everything will come to an end."

"I'm sure this initiate just needs a dedicated master to show him the way," Qui-Gon reasoned out as he looked at his two friends.

"Please Qui," Mace started. "If you suddenly take this kid as your Padawan, I'm totally going to wring your neck. This kid doesn't deserve such an honor. He just happened to have an average midi-chlorian count. "

"You two are supposed to be Masters," Qui-Gon teased. "Shouldn't we be encouraging the Temple to get as many initiates as we can."

"We have and look at what it has gotten us?" Mace fired back. "A talented Initiate is to be sent to the Agri-Corps just because it's over populated with kids here."

The discussion continued on until Mace was called by the other Council members for yet another Council meeting. Tahl and Qui-Gon decided to head out to the different Initiate classes who were all preparing for the tournament the following day.

"I'm curious to see this Initiate." Qui-Gon explained as he and Tahl mad their way to one of the training areas. Older initiates were given the liberty to train by themselves , it was both an advantage and disadvantage. Tahl asked a few Initates were they could find Bruck Chun and one of Obi-Wan's age-mates pointed to the training hall at the end.

"But he's destroying everything as usual, Masters." The Initiate said. "I don't think he'll even notice you there."

"Thank you, youngling." Tahl said, but as she turned her back towards the young Mon Calamari Initiate she immediately faced her again. "What's your name?"

"Bant Eerin, master." The young girl said, bowing her head and running off.

Qui-Gon noticed the change in demeanor of his friend and smiled. "She's the same age as Obi-Wan if I'm not mistaken."

Tahl watched as young Bant rejoined another training area. She turned to face Qui-Gon. "Yes, but isn't that why they are already allowed to join the tournament? For prospective Masters to see and look at Initiates who might have the makings of padawans?"

Qui-Gon shook his head as he led them to the last training area of the hall. They opted to use the observation room that each training area has. It was for Masters to see the trainings of initiates without their own knowledge.

Once they had opened the observation room, they were a bit taken aback but the fierceness of the Initiates attacks. He was a tall boy for the age of twelve, his short white hair following his strong movements. He destroyed one droid after the other, his blue eyes showing the masters that he revelled in the destruction around him.

"You and Mace were right about him," Qui-Gon said, as he closed the observation window of the training area. "He looks like he enjoys the chaos around him."

"Told you." Master Tahl said as they both left the training area. "I wouldn't think of any Knight or Master who take such a rash Initiate like that."

"I hope he doesn't get to face Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon suddenly said as they continued walking over different training areas.

"Qui-Gon..." Tahl began and the Jedi Matser looked her way. She shook her head and began walking again. "Never mind."

"Look, maybe I can chose an apprentice next year," Qui-Gon reassured as he trailed behind her.

"It'll be too late," Tahl said, not looking back as she walked ahead of him. After a few paces, she stopped and turned to face Qui-Gon. "You said so yourself, Obi-Wan is a talented and powerful boy. What other reason can you have not to take him as a Padawan? He's saved your life already. You've been leaving with him for the past three years. And don't give me the Xanatos excuse." Tahl cut off as she saw Qui-Gon about to open his mouth.

Tahl walked closer to Qui-Gon and looked him in the eye. "You're so worried about Obi-Wan like he's your son yet you still don't act on it. You said so yourself, it isn't the Will of the Force for Obi-Wan to not be a Jedi. Then what do you think the Will of the Force is for him? For you?"

Qui-Gon couldn't muster a reply and Tahl just shook her head and turned around and walked away from the Jedi Master.

* * *

"That was one hell of a way to get through to him, Tahl." Mace Windu said, coming out from the other end of the hallway. "I've never seen him speechless since we were Knights!"

"Well he needed to hear it," Tahl said, she was still a bit angry at her friend for his stubbornness about getting another padawan. Everyone in the temple saw how Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were meant to be Master-Padawan, everyone except the two in question.

"He goes on and on and on about how he's worried about Obi-Wan and yet he doesn't do anything but voice it out." Tahl fumed as they reached her apartment. Mace sat down on one of the lounges as the female Jedi paced the living room. "It took every ounce of my self-control not to Force push him to the wall!"

"I know what you mean," Mace replied, as he recalled how he himself almost harmed Qui-Gon because of the latter's stubbornness. "Every single one of us wants to take Obi-Wan as a padawan, but we all feel that it's Qui-Gon that supposed to be the boy's master."

"Until when Mace?" Tahl stopped her pacing and eyed the Council member. "Until when? When will Qui-Gon finally realize it? We're sending Obi-Wan away to the Agri-Corps because he might be safer there? He's safer with us."

"He's safer if he has a Master." Mace said and before Tahl could counter him. "And we all know who that is. In Coruscant, there's always a threat that whoever killed his parents will go after the temple and we're risking the lives of so many people. If he's assigned somewhere, may it be Agri-Corps or as a Padawan, then he'll have a Jedi Master watching over him. We've delayed this long enough. Obi-Wan's signature is getting stronger by the way. He'll break the shields and who knows what'll happen."

Tahl sighed and sat down beside him. "This is just so wrong. And worst part about this is that boy is the one who will suffer, and yet he proudly says that it's ok for him to be sent to the Agri-Corps because, as he puts it, he'll still be able to help and that's all that matters."


End file.
